Indiana Fox/Characters
List of Characters from Indiana Fox. Main Characters The Main characters in Indiana Fox. Oliver Fox Oliver is a 9 year old Fox and the main character in the book. He and his siblings go to Brookcorn School for fun. Pierre Otter Pierre is an Otter who wears a duck shirt. He is Oliver's best friend. In Indiana Fox: The Beach Monster in Hawaii, He is shown to wear swiming shorts featuring a duck on the front and the words on the back says "Quack". In Indiana Fox: And The New Baby, He is known to have to have a same aged sister named Katrina. Betsy Afghan Hound Betsy is an Afghan Hound who speaks British. She lives in a condo with an elder Chameleon named Gramps and few other movie stars. Jinx Lynx Jinx is a teenage Canadian Lynx with gym clothing and a skull shaped bow. She moved from Lindertown to Brookcorn due to her moving into a new school. In The Secret of the Prism, It is said that she is scared of ghosts. In the same book, She also says that when she has a slumber party, They do a spa treatment to each other. She lives with her parents and her new baby brother named Yoti. Skeeter Guinea Pig Skeeter is a smart guinea pig who wears glasses. He's always reading books doing class or anytime he's busy with something. In one of the books, He always tell Pierre to have Jinx spray coffee at Bertrice's Coffeeria. Felica Fox Felica is Oliver's same aged sister who goes to the same school as him. She wears a sleeveless dress and has a pink bow onto her head. Her nighttime clothing is a light yellow nightgown. Chip Papillon Chip is an 8 year old Papillon and is Oliver's next door neighbor. She has 2 square teeth and always wear blue overalls. She goes to Oliver's School but in a different classroom. Toby Turtle Toby is a turtle who lies next door to Chip and Oliver. Suzi Dragon Suzi is a pink dragon who was born in China and lives in Brookcorn. She is shy and is kind to others. Kev Squirrel Kev is a squirrel who is the class clown. He likes to pull tricks on everybody. Recurring Characters The Recurring Characters in Indiana Fox. Sergeant Arven Armadillo Sargeant Arven is an adult Armadillo who works at the Brookcorn Police. He protects Brookcorn from a weasel robber. Margo Jackalope Margo is a teenage Jackalope who works at every Pepper Frenzy's resterunt. She falls in love with Pierre and it says that he goes there everyday. Vixy Fox Vixy is a baby fox who lives with Oliver, Felica, Rex and her parents. She is born in Indiana Fox: And The New Baby. Mr. Berrymore Moose Mr. Berrymore is an adult moose who is Oliver's teacher. He has been Oliver's teacher since he came to school. Mrs. Stinch Leopard Mrs. Stinch is a an adult leopard who is Chip's teacher. She lives next door to Mr. Berrymore's classroom from the Brookcorn School. Chase Bobcat Chase is a bobcat and is Oliver's bully but friends with Jinx. He wears his motorcycle jacket. Instead of riding the bus, He and his friends ride on his motorcycle. Chase's Friends that he has with him are: *'Mitzi Cat': She is a black and white cat and teases Felica. She's also the youngest in the gang. *'Suzie Skunk': She is a skunk who is the same size as Jinx. She is also Sophie's older sister. *'Felix Collie': He is a collie who has the same fur color as Lassie. He also has a crush on Betsy Afghan Hound. He's the friendly bully. Sophie Skunk Sophie is a skunk and is the youngest sister of Suzie. She lives with her dad and Suzie at the Brookcorn Food Court. Ralph Bulldog Ralph is a bulldog at Mr. Berrymore's classroom. He says that whenever he sends his homework without doing it, He'll have to work on it till school is over. Family The families of Oliver and his friends. Oliver's Family *'Mr. Fox': Oliver's Dad who works at a Chinese Resterunt. He has been telling Oliver "No matter how danger strikes, No matter how our town is and you can be with your friends everyday.". *'Mrs. Fox': Oliver's Mom stays at home and takes care of Vixy. She cooks and always try to get Oliver out of bed in the morning. *'Felica Fox': Oliver's Sister. *'Rex Fox': Oliver's Younger Brother. *'Vixy Fox': Oliver's Baby Sister. Pierre's Family *'Mrs. Otter': Pierre's Mom works as a manager at Pepper Frenzy's. She says that she takes her son to there every night for dinner. *'Katrina' Otter: Pierre's Sister who always read books at the library. When she grows up, She wants to be an author and can make her own books.